Uno
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Mohinder era sua diversãozinha particular, uma diversão não necessária, nem importante, mas que servia de passatempo quando a evolução não o chamava com seu cheiro de sangue. :Mylar, Spoilers Primeira Temporada: :Song by Muse:


**Título: **Uno  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **M por segurança, mas nada realmente explícito.  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance/Songfic  
**Música: **Uno – Muse  
**Ship:** Gabriel Gray/Sylar X Mohinder Suresh (Mylar)  
**Spoilers: **Até 1X23, How to Stop an Exploding Man.  
**Sumário: **Mohinder era sua diversãozinha particular, uma diversão não necessária, nem importante, mas que servia de passatempo quando a evolução não o chamava com seu cheiro de sangue.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, eu não possuo Heroes. Se Heroes fosse meu, nunca teriam cortado aquela cena de Parasite. /evil  
**Aviso: **Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, homem X homem, e menções a temas pesados, como estupro e assassinato. Não gosta, please, não me encha a paciência.

**N/A: **Muse me inspiiiiiiira.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uno**

A primeira vez em que Gabriel Gray ouviu falar de Mohinder Suresh foi pelos lábios de Chandra.

Ele já era Sylar, e já controlava perfeitamente os poderes de Brian Davis (e o pobre paspalho do geneticista não suspeitava de nada!), e ele e Chandra levavam uma vida no mínimo… _divertida. _

Chandra localizava pessoas especiais, eles iam atrás de pessoas especiais, eles conversavam com pessoas especiais, e, dependendo do estado de espírito de Sylar, ele matava pessoas especiais e ria internamente com a cara horrorizada de Chandra no dia seguinte. Às vezes a garota McCain aparecia, e ele bancava o sedutor só para vê-la se arrepiar, e era estupidamente _engraçado_.

O mais pitoresco daquilo tudo era que ele e Chandra estavam se tornando íntimos. Sylar falava de Virginia, sobre a loja de relógios, e de como as coisas funcionavam, e Chandra, em resposta, falava de coisas que não tinham importância, como a Índia, a genética, sua esposa.

Ele quase não falava da filha mais velha, Shanti. Só quando achava que podia esquecê-la.

Mas _nunca _falava do filho.

Sylar _sabia _que ele tinha um filho, era óbvio. Uma vez, chegou a ouvir Chandra falando com ele no telefone. Fotos que Chandra guardava no fundo de seu criado-mudo e que Sylar espiava quando sabia que estava tudo seguro mostravam uma criança bonita, de pele tipicamente indiana e cabelos cacheados. Nenhuma foto sequer mostrando-o adulto.

Ele estimava a idade de Mohinder (o nome era Mohinder, o mesmo do lagarto, ele ouvira Chandra) por volta de trinta e cinco anos, pelo jeito como Chandra falava com ele no telefone e pelos diplomas e comprovações de cursos assinados _Mohinder Suresh_ que o geneticista guardava junto com as fotos (eram cursos _demais _para ele ser muito jovem).

Mohinder era sua diversãozinha particular, uma diversão não necessária, nem importante, mas que servia de passatempo quando a evolução não o chamava com seu cheiro de sangue.

Ele jamais teria perguntado a Chandra sobre o filho se fosse o tipo conformado.

Mas, claro, não era.

"E seu filho, Chandra? Eu sei que você tem um filho. Ele tem o mesmo nome do lagarto, não? Quantos anos ele tem? Ele é geneticista, também?"

Sylar entendia como Chandra funcionava, e sabia que o homem não conseguia resistir a uma pergunta para qual ele tivesse a resposta. Um monte de perguntas, então, era impossível.

"Sim, o nome dele é Mohinder. Trinta e três anos. Sempre achei que ele nasceu um pouco tarde demais. E ele é geneticista, também. Tenta ser como eu, mas é frágil demais. Não tem a frieza necessária. Muito emotivo e pouco racional. Queria que ele desistisse." Um suspiro leve escapou dos lábios do doutor. "Mas, bem, ele não é importante."

Sylar sabia como Chandra funcionava.

Chandra não admitia que Mohinder era atualmente a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. _Chandra _era o fraco. Chandra não tinha coragem suficiente para dizer para alguém o quanto gostava dele. E Deus sabia o quanto Mohinder sofria por causa disso.

Por um breve momento, não mais que um segundo, Sylar teve vontade de ir até Mohinder e lhe dizer que ele era especial.

Não mais que um segundo, porém.

Mohinder não importava mais que um segundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This means nothing to me**

(Isso não significa nada pra mim)

'**Cause you are nothing to me**

(Porque você não é nada pra mim)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Louco!"_

"Chandra--"

"_Assassino!_"

"Chandra, _escute. _Eu posso explicar--"

"_Explicar?_ _O quê?!_ Explicar que você matou toda aquela gente? Que usou minhas pesquisas… Tirando cérebros… coletando poderes… como algum tipo de…", ele inspirou profundamente, olhos cheios de horror, "_parasita_…"

Sylar tentou se aproximar de Chandra, mas ele recuou como um doido, trombando no sofá no meio do caminho e caindo por cima dele.

"_Não se aproxime de mim!"_

"Você me fez ser o que sou." A voz de Sylar saiu sem piedade.

"_Nunca!"_

"Me disse que eu não era especial—"

"_Louco!"_

"—então, eu tive que arranjar um outro jeito de me provar especial. Pobre Brian Davis."

Chandra abriu a boca de um jeito tão cômico, que, se Sylar não soubesse que sua vida como ele a conhecia estava em jogo, teria caído de tanto rir.

"Davis? Aquele que eu perdi o endereço?"

"Pobre coitado. _Indigno. _Covarde. Um poder tão magistral como o da telecinese, e ele tinha _medo_. Eu tive que ajudá-lo."

"Louco… seu louco!"

"Tudo faz parte da evolução, Chandra. Ela anda por caminhos sangrentos e não tem piedade dos que ficam pra trás. Você explicou direitinho no livro. Espécies mais fortes sobrepujam as mais fracas. É a natureza. Ela mata."

"Você deturpou tudo, Gabriel! O que você faz não é evolução – é assassinato!"

"Você sabe que estou certo."

"Se afaste! Vou chamar a polícia!"

Sylar não pôde conter um suspiro sentido.

"O mesmo de sempre, Chandra. Pensar que eu alimentei esperança de que você tivesse mudado. Continua incapaz de reconhecer quem é especial, e que oportunidades são especiais… Não soube que eu era especial… Se quer admite que Mohinder é especial para você."

Mohinder?

De onde aquilo tinha saído?

"_Nunca mais fale do meu filho!"_

"Não preciso falar dele", disse Sylar com rapidez. "Ele não me importa."

_Mohinder não importa._

"Eu vou chamar a polícia!"

"Se você insiste em manter nesses termos… Estou indo embora, Chandra. Mas, quando eu voltar… você vai aprender a reconhecer a minha importância!

"Isso é uma ameaça?!"

"Não. É uma promessa."

"_Louco! Assassino!"_

Os gritos de Chandra acompanharam os passos de Sylar, mas ele não pensava no histérico doutor. Ele pensava em Mohinder.

Mohinder…

Mohinder não importava. Nada importava. Não importava que Chandra tivesse jogado meses de trabalho e pesquisa fora, e não importava que Mohinder jamais fosse ouvir da boca do seu pai a frase: "Eu te amo."

_Não importa,_ ele pensou, batendo a cabeça de Chandra contra o vidro do seu táxi. _Mohinder não importa. Nada importa._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And it means nothing to me**

(E não significa nada pra mim)

**That you blew this away**

(Que você tenha jogado tudo fora)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teve um bocado de tempo até que Sylar tornasse a ouvir falar de Mohinder.

Ele estava vivendo em Nova York, no velho apartamento de Chandra (ah, lembranças…), e havia encontrado o mapa e a pesquisa e a garota McCain. E Sylar achava que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa com Mohinder (ela era mais esperta que parecia, Sylar sabia como ela funcionava), mas, bem, eram coisas dele.

O cômico foi que ele soube que Mohinder queria encontrá-lo. Vingar seu pai. Impedir o processo evolutivo.

_Quero te conhecer, Mohinder_, ele pensou, cortando fora o topo da cabeça de uma garçonete em Midland. _Vai ser divertido._

Com Chandra não havia dado certo, porque Chandra não era especial.

Quem sabe com Mohinder?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You could have been number one**

(Você poderia ter sido o número um)

**If you only found the time**

(Se tivesse pego a hora certa)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malditos.

_Malditos._

Ele _sempre _soubera que havia uma outra força naquele jogo de evolução, trabalhando com pessoas especiais, e entendia como ela funcionava, mas nunca pensara que eles pudessem _pegá-lo. _E, no entanto, lá estava ele, trancado como um _animal_, olhando para a cara daquela menina que parecia singela demais para carregar uma arma.

Ele sabia que conhecia aquele rosto fino.

Fixou os olhos nela, tentando, mesmo que inutilmente, entender como ela funcionava, e subitamente percebeu.

Ela queria _matá-lo_ e Mohinder era um dos motivos.

"Sou a vizinha do lado de Chandra Suresh."

A garota McCain.

Ele sentiu raiva.

Antes que ela tivesse chance de fazer alguma coisa, ele a puxou em direção ao vidro, e teve prazer em machucar aquele rosto bonito que tivera a petulância de amar Mohinder.

Ela se matou.

E era estupidamente _engraçado._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And you could have ruled the whole ****world**

(E você poderia ter comandado o mundo todo)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dr. Suresh?" perguntou, hesitante, Zane Taylor, recebendo polidamente seu assassino.

Sylar sentiu um sopro de esperança vibrar nos fundos de sua alma.

"Sim."

"Pode entrar."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you had the chance**

(Se houvesse tido a chance)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quando Sylar abriu a porta da casa de Zane, pensou que ia ter algum tipo de colapso nervoso.

Ele imaginava o Mohinder adulto como algum tipo de cópia de Chandra, nunca falando do importante e nunca reconhecendo pessoas especiais, mas Mohinder não era assim.

Mohinder era jovial e alegre, de olhos repletos de sentimento e idealismo. Trazia nos ombros a carga de Chandra, e Sylar entendeu o que o velho indiano quisera dizer quando falara que Mohinder não tinha a frieza necessária. Chandra só não sabia que seu filho tinha um calor humano que superava a falta dessa frieza.

Mohinder queria conhecer Zane, a habilidade de Zane, e Sylar tentou ser um bom Zane (porque o Zane Taylor de verdade estava _quebrado_, era _indigno_, e o outro não ia querer conhecê-lo, de qualquer forma), e Mohinder gostou do Zane que ele era.

Mohinder sorriu quando Sylar pediu para acompanhá-lo na sua jornada vã.

E Sylar jamais admitiria, mas se sentiu feliz quando o outro estendeu sua mão.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You could have been number one**

(Você poderia ter sido o número um)

**And you could have ruled the whole world**

(E você poderia ter comandado o mundo todo)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A primeira coisa que Sylar notou em Mohinder era que, apesar de não ser, ele queria ser parecido com Chandra.

Ele virava a chave na ignição do mesmo jeito que seu pai costumava fazer, e era desse jeito seco que ajustava o espelho, colocava o cinto e falava de genética. Gestos forçados. O sorriso também.

Sylar só rezava para que Mohinder não estragasse tudo, como Chandra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And we could have had so much fun**

(E nós poderíamos ter nos divertido muito)

**But you blew this away**

(Mas você jogou tudo fora)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sylar não gostava de encarar muito a escuridão.

Ele não temia muita coisa nesse mundo, mas a escuridão nunca lhe fora extremamente agradável, porque ele não podia conceber uma coisa tão sem calor humano.

Sylar não conseguia parar de pensar em calor humano.

No calor de Mohinder.

Foi por isso que ele procurou a escuridão _quente _dos olhos do indiano.

"Zane?" estranhou o outro, abrindo a porta do seu quarto e permitindo que Sylar entrasse.

"Oi", disse o assassino, porque não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

"Oi", respondeu Mohinder, confuso. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Não houveram palavras para explicar o que não podia ser explicado. Sylar envolveu Mohinder pela cintura e beijou-lhe com violência, sentindo o corpo dele, os lábios se entreabrindo para receber a língua que lhes invadia, tremendo.

Sylar jamais poderia relatar como seus corpos chegaram à cama, e nem a exata descrição do calor febril no qual foram consumidos como fogo, quando sentiu-se dentro de Mohinder, tão unidos como se eles fossem só um corpo, um coração batendo no mesmo ritmo.

A única coisa que Sylar poderia dizer depois foi que sentiu feliz quando o indiano dormiu nos seus braços suados.

Contrariedade invadiu as veias do assassino quando ele pensou que tinha que deixar Mohinder ali para ir ter uma conversa com Dale Smither.

Por um segundo, olhando o calor com que o rapaz se abandonava seus braços, Sylar pensou em desistir.

Sacudiu a cabeça com vigor. _Evolução._

Enquanto recolocava o indiano na cama com cuidado para que ele não acordasse, contemplou-o mais uma vez e pensou no que aconteceria se tivesse que partir pra sempre.

_Não importa. Mohinder não importa._

Repetiu o mantra por todo o caminho até a casa de Dale, tentando se convencer da sua veracidade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You're still nothing to me**

(Você ainda não é nada pra mim)

**And this means nothing to me**

(E isso não significa nada pra mim)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ele ainda estava um bocado fora de foco quando chegou com Mohinder na casa de Dale. Se era por causa da bonita conversa que tivera com Mohinder de manhã (e que terminara num beijo que o tinha arrepiado de cima a baixo) ou pela sua mais recente aquisição, que sacudia seu cérebro como se ele tivesse convidado uma banda de _heavy metal _para tocar lá dentro, ele não sabia.

Só voltou ao ar quando Mohinder, olhos escancarados em choque, voltou ao carro e vomitou.

Sylar quase riu. _Quase. _Apesar de achar estranho alguém temer tanto algo tão simples e soberano quanto a morte, o pânico de Mohinder não era engraçado. Era angustiante.

Percebendo de súbito o que estava acontecendo, sentiu como se um jato de pânico entrasse friamente em suas veias.

_Não. _Ele _não _podia deixar Mohinder ganhar importância pra ele.

_Não podia._

"Está se sentindo bem, Zane?" perguntou o indiano na volta para casa _dele. _"Esteve tão quieto o caminho todo. Foi por Dale… ou foi por algo que eu fiz?"

Sylar sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar a densa neblina de pensamentos que atormentava sua mente.

"Não, Mohinder. Não foi nada."

_Não foi nada. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And if you don't know what you've done**

(E, se você não sabe o que fez)

**Then I give you a clue**

(Então vou te dar uma pista)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O chá estava estranho, mas Sylar pensou que Mohinder tivesse exagerado no açúcar.

Mohinder estava estranho, mas Sylar achou que fosse desânimo porque ninguém respondia suas ligações.

Foi só quando ele começou a ficar tonto que lembrou-se que Mohinder não colocava açúcar no chá.

"Eu já tenho você, Sr. Sylar."

O último pensamento coerente de Sylar foi que Mohinder e ele realmente faziam uma boa dupla, porque ele também era mais esperto do que os outros achavam que ele era.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You could have been number one**

(Você poderia ter sido o número um)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doía.

Céus, _doía._

O que doía não era o fato de Mohinder querer machucá-lo. Nem aquela raiva surda que ele tentava lhe infligir.

O que doía era aquele brilho traído nos olhos dele, e a expressão triste que ele trazia. Doía a certeza de que ele estava jogando tudo fora exatamente como Chandra fizera, sem querer compreendê-lo, sem querer aceitá-lo. E, mais do que tudo, doía a certeza de que, na hora em que tudo estava para acabar, ele descobrira que Mohinder _era _importante.

Era movido por essa certeza que ele desejou internamente destruí-lo, quebrá-lo, com palavras e com ações, levá-lo ao momento máximo onde a dor é sublime de tão bela.

E, se ofereceu a Mohinder uma última chance de vida, foi porque seu coração não podia agüentar aquela mistura de dor aguda e impulso de destroçar. Porque seu coração queria deixar Sylar e ser Gabriel de novo, e faria isso por Mohinder. Na última súplica para acabar com aquela loucura.

Mas Mohinder não soube a hora de recuar.

Quando Sylar sentiu seus braços livres, sorriu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you only found the time**

(Se você tivesse pego a hora certa)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mohinder se deformava e se corrompia ao seu toque.

A dor dos gritos que ninguém podia escutar reverberava nos ouvidos de Sylar como se ele manipulasse um instrumento que trazia, ao mesmo tempo, delirante prazer e horrível suplício.

Como uma criança manipulando um animal só para sentir o calor de seu corpo frágil sob suas mãos, assim Sylar manipulou Mohinder, contemplando-o coberto de sangue, com a apreciação que só um mestre na arte de ferir poderia ter enquanto sentia algo morrendo dentro de si. Ele estava lá, lânguido e quebrado, mas intacto, por dentro, e Sylar sabia que não iria parar até vê-lo totalmente destroçado.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, porque queria vê-lo sofrer. "Eu te amo mais que tudo que já amei. Por você, eu desistiria de tudo. Da evolução. De tudo. Mas você jogou isso fora."

Sylar beijava sua boca e o deixava acreditar que aquela poderia ser a noite do hotel e que ele poderia ser Zane; mas então cravava os dentes em seu ombro, tentando marcar a pele e a alma, sentindo o gosto delicioso do sangue _dele_, enquanto sua telecinese fazia o indiano mergulhar em mundos de cores fortes e luzes que piscavam, gemendo e gritando.

"Eu te amo" Mohinder sussurrou. "Eu te amo."

Sylar engoliu em seco.

"Eu também."

O que mais o torturava era saber que, mesmo enquanto o possuía com tanta violência que parecia parti-lo ao meio, em alma e sangue; mesmo enquanto Mohinder gritava, sentindo uma dor tão profunda e íntima que o fazia acreditar estar perto da morte; apesar disso ou até _por causa _disso, eles se _amavam_, um amor que não era mais inocente e romântico: era devastador e frio como Sylar era e Mohinder queria ser.

Continuariam flutuando naquele êxtase de sensações exacerbadas se uma batida na porta não despertasse Sylar.

Peter Petrelli tinha olhos doces quando Sylar enfiou um caco de vidro na sua cabeça e se virou para Mohinder.

A única coisa que viu foi o mapa vindo em sua direção, porque Mohinder nunca mais repetiria aquelas três palavras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And you could have ruled the whole world**

(E você poderia ter comandado o mundo todo)

**If you had the chance**

(Se houvesse tido a chance)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mohinder tinha jogado tudo fora, exatamente como Sylar tinha temido.

Mohinder tinha jogado tudo fora quando tudo ia ficar bem, quando Sylar o amara e ele o amara de volta. Mohinder tinha jogado fora.

Mohinder também tinha jogado fora a vida de Isaac Mendez, porque Sylar o matara logo depois de acordar.

E Sylar não teria ligado para Mohinder se tivesse outra pessoa para ligar.

Tá bem, mentira.

Ele ia explodir metade de Nova York e amava Mohinder e queria falar com ele e queria que ele explicasse e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem.

Ele não explicou. Nunca explicaria.

Mohinder nunca mais se permitiria pensar naquilo que admitira para si mesmo quando sua alma tinha sido quebrada, porque era assim que ele funcionava. Aquilo o assustava. O assustava porque ele não podia fugir nem esquecer, esquecer as memórias de uma noite de doçura e de uma confissão sussurrada.

Quando Mohinder tentou ligar para a emergência, pedindo, quem sabe, para consertarem sua alma quebrada, Sylar desligou.

E quase gritou de raiva, pensando em tudo que poderiam ter sido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You could have been number one**

(Você poderia ter sido o número um)

**And you could have ruled the whole world**

(E você poderia ter comandado o mundo todo)

**And we could have had so much fun**

(E nós poderíamos ter nos divertido muito)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dor._

Fez Hiro Nakamura voar porque não queria que ele matasse Peter Petrelli. Porque queria que a explosão acontecesse.

Ele ia morrer.

Mohinder estava perto. Cuidando de Matt Parkman (tolo, um completo tolo, sempre pensando que balas poderiam resolver alguma coisa). Mohinder também ia morrer.

Iam juntos para o inferno, ele pensou rindo, e teria rido mais se um terrível assomo de dor não o acometesse. Lógico, tinha esquecido que Nakamura o trespassara com uma espada.

Deitado, esperando as chamas que o consumiriam, pensou nele, e pensou em como tudo significava nada perto daquele amor obsessivo, sufocante e terrível. E pensou que, com ele ao lado, poderia ter esquecido aquilo tudo. Sido apenas Gabriel. Um relojoeiro.

_Eu amo Mohinder e nós vamos juntos para o inferno._

Talvez, no inferno, as coisas funcionassem de modo diferente. Talvez Mohinder não fugisse do que ele não poderia aceitar. Talvez ele não jogasse tudo fora.

Talvez eles pudessem ser o que não haviam sido.

E então, não haveria mais dor em reconhecer que, no final das contas, Mohinder _era _importante.

_Eu te amo._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**But you blew this away**

(Mas você jogou tudo fora.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Música que estou ouvindo agora: **Uno -- Muse. Essa música é muito Sylar!!!

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Muse, a Tim Kring e a Zachary Quinto, por serem tão fantásticos!


End file.
